Situations arise when it is necessary to disable motorized vehicles. For example, law enforcement officers often have the need to disable or stop suspect vehicles in order to apprehend suspects and to avoid high-speed vehicular pursuits through residential neighborhoods and public streets. These high-speed pursuits represent a potential hazard to life and property. Similarly, motorized vehicles, including mobile command and control centers, need to be disabled in tactical situations, for example during a military engagement.
Various systems have been used to disable motorized vehicles. The most common system in use today is the spike-strip. In order to work properly, the spike-strip needs to be deployed by hand in the path of an approaching vehicle. The disadvantages of the spike-strip system include the need to anticipate the target vehicle's path and the inherent danger associated with having to deploy the system by hand. In addition, the spike-strip presents a danger to other vehicles traveling along the same path, including the pursuit vehicles.
Other systems use remotely activated engine cut-off switches or transmission disablers. Remote systems utilize equipment, for example a signal receiver that has been previously installed on each target vehicle. A transmitter is used to send a coded disable signal that is received and read by the signal receiving unit. In response to the disable signal, the receiving unit activates switches or other equipment to disable the engine or to disengage the transmission. This system, however, is limited to application on vehicles that can be accessed in advance for installation of the signal receiving unit and other necessary equipment. This type of access is typically not available in spontaneous police pursuits and tactical engagements with hostile enemies. In addition, there are significant costs associated with the equipment and its installation.
Since modem motorized equipment in general, and in particular automobiles, utilize electrical systems and computer electronics, disabling these systems disables the vehicle. One method of disabling the electrical system and electronics is to expose these systems to a pulse of electromagnetic energy. Certain systems use a radiated electromagnetic pulse (EMP) to couple with a target vehicle's circuitry. The radiated EMP is either transmitted through the air or through paths of ionized air created by laser beams. Examples of these systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,952,600 and 5,293,527. These systems, however, require bulky and expensive equipment to deliver the desired EMP.